Memorias
by Alanis Rainhart
Summary: Sirius recuerda desde sus ultimos dias en el colegio hasta la muerte de los Potter y su ingreso a Azkaban
1. Chapter 1

Ok, esta es una historia que habia publicado hace unos dos años creo... solo que no me gusto el rumbo que iba tomando y decidi removerla y reescribirla... el primer capitulo es basicamente los mismo... mas bien lo mismo. Tratare que no tome un rumbo demasiado telenovelesco... hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ello.

En fin, totos los presonajes y nombre son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, obvio excepto los que yo cree ), en fin espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo... es que mi hermana y yo estabamos atacadas de la risa mientras lo escribia por ciertas incoherencias que deciamos...

Aquel seria su ultimo año en Hogwarts, y ya había salido con las chicas más populares en el colegio; Solo le faltaba una, y la hubiera invitado antes pero... no había podido reunir el valor suficiente. La única que no se moría de nervios cada vez que le hablaba, exeptuado a Lily...

—Oye, Sirius... oye ¿me escuchas¡¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A SIRIUS!!—gritaba James al ver que su amigo no respondía.

—¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!—Responde sobresaltado

—¿Ya tienes pareja?

—No, aun no.

—¿La vas a invitar? Por que invitaciones no le faltan.

—¿ya tienen pareja?—Pregunto Remus—Yo ya. Sirius ¿Piensas invitarla?

—Si... pero no sé como—Dijo un poco sonrojado.

—¡¡Hola!!—Dice una chica de Slytherin de piel extremadamente blanca, ojos grises y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura.—¿Contra quien conspiran hoy?

—Hola—Responden Remus y James.

—¿Y que, hoy no me piensas saludar?—Pregunta Sarah a Sirius, con una nota de rencor en su voz.

—Es que hoy hemos hecho una apuesta, para ver si Sirius es capaz de no hablar durante un día.—Responde James con una sonrisa.

—Ah, pero podría saludarme con la mano...

—Sarah¿piensas ir a Hogsmeade?—Interrumpe Lily, que recién ha llegado al comedor

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Responde Sarah recuperando la amabilidad de su voz.

—Solo curiosidad—Dice mientras observa a Sirius que mantiene la vista en el plato.

—Si, Black es comida y se come—Comenta una voz fría detrás de ellos.

—¡Hola, Severus!—Dice Sarah haciendo caso omiso del comentario.—¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar para el examen de pociones?

—Desde luego, no será ningún problema—Contesta mientras dirige una mirada de odio hacia Sirius —. Te veré esta tarde en la biblioteca—Dice mientras camina hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

—Nos vemos en herbologia. —Dijo Sarah al tiempo que se ponía de pie

—Sarah... —Dice repentinamente Sirius en voz apenas audible—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Tendrá que ser mas tarde —Responde ella.

—Esta bien, nos veremos en herbologia...

—Ya has perdido¿cuánto perdiste?

—¿Qué? Ah eso... no importa.

—Los veo luego.—Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

—Oye Lily... —dice Sirius algo apenado—¿Sarah ya tiene pareja?

—No, al menos que yo sepa. ¿Sabían que ya ha rechazado mas de quince invitaciones?—Responde Lily con singular alegría—Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes o ella nunca lo notara... es bastante despistada para estas cosas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Si ella fue la primera en notar lo de ustedes—Alego Remus realmente sorprendido por la afirmación de Lily

—Si, pero ella nunca se fija en las cosas referentes a ella.

—Pero al menos sabrás con quien quiere ir o.. —Repuso Sirius con un leve titubeo en la voz— quien le gusta

—En cuanto a eso, la verdad... nunca se lo he preguntado. Aunque siempre he creído que es uno de ustedes tres: James por que se lleva muy bien con él, además de que me insistía mucho en hablar sobre él, aunque ahora ya sé por que; Remus por que siempre se ha mostrado preocupada por él y Sirius por que te tiene mucha confianza. Además de que siempre esta cerca de ustedes.—Argumento Lily—Aunque sé de mas de uno que la ve con ojos de enamorado y encabezando la lista estas tu Sirius...

—No sé de que hablas Lily, francamente... —Respondió Sirius completamente sonrojado por el comentario.

—Por favor Sirius, —Comenzó a argumentar Lily— ¿realmente crees que no he notado la forma en que la miras? Aunque, sinceramente me sorprende que seas tu uno de ellos, ya que otro de la lista es... Severus Snape.

—¿Serverus Snape? No puedo creerlo.

—Konichiwa— Dijieron al unísono dos chicas del sexto curso

—Buenos días Lilith, hola Lira—Responde Lily ante el saludo mientras los demás están expectantes.

—Joven Black, disculpe que nos metamos donde no nos llaman, pero creemos que podemos serle de ayuda con respecto a la señorita Rainhart —Dice una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel, a la que Lily ha llamado Lilith.

—¿Ayudarme? No gracias. Me las arreglare yo solo.

—En verdad¿Joven Black acaso ya tiene idea de cómo va a invitarla? —Alega una joven rubia y ojos color gris azulado, llamada Lira

—Ciertamente no¿cómo piensan ayudarme?

—Es muy simple, es evidente que las indirectas no funcionan con ella. Es hora de emprender acciones más obvias.—Respondió Lilith

—¿A que se refieren?

—No puedo creer que usted sea uno de los primeros del colegio y no sepa a que nos referimos.—Exclamo Lira

—A algo más directo. Si no se lo puede decir, siempre podrá escribirlo o.. —Argumento Lilith

—Demostrarlo con acciones... —Termino Lira

—Con acciones nos referimos a detalles simples pero significativos.—Repuso Lilith al ver la cara dudosa de Sirius.

—¿Siempre que invitaba a alguien que era lo que hacía? —Inquirió Lira

—Solo se lo decía, pero no es lo mismo con ella.

—¿En que es diferente?—Pregunto Lilith

—En que esta enamorado de ella—Responde James con un brillo en los ojos

—Si ese es el caso puede intentar algo mas aventurado y recibirá una respuesta casi inmediata. —Dijo Lira con una sonrisa parecía que se imaginaba a Sirius haciendo lo que iban a proponerle.

—Y ¿de qué se trata?—Dijo Sirius dudoso ante la expresión que adoptaron ambas además de Remus y James, que parecían saber lo que estas iban a decirle.

—¡¡Besarla!!—Dijeron las dos al unísono y se retiraron entre risas al ver la expresión que había adoptado Sirius al oírlas, por su parte Remus, James, Lily y Peter no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la expresión de su compañero.

Sirius se había quedado petrificado ante la respuesta de aquellas, aunque ciertamente ya se la esperaba; aunque desease hacerlo, no podría y ¿si ella lo rechazaba?. Ella había sido la única a la que había considerado seriamente, aquello era mas que uno de sus juegos... Había que aceptarlo besarla no parecía tan mala idea después de todo...

—Vaya, Sirius parece que realmente estas considerando la posibilidad que te plantearon—Había dicho James al observar que Sirius se había sonrojado levemente.—Pero no creo realmente que te atrevas¿o sí?

—No lo sé, pero podría intentarlo. Viéndolo desde su punto de vista, no es una mala idea—Dijo cuando se repuso de la primera impresión que le había dejado aquella sugerencia—Solo que temo que Sarah me maldiga después de intentarlo—dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.—Lo haré esta noche.

— ¿Qué estará pensando Sirius al dejarme esperando de esta forma?—Había dicho Sarah con cierto enfado, ya la había hecho esperar mas de 10 minutos— Es clásico de él llegar tarde, siempre...

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, es que tuve algunos problemas con Lilith y Lira. Ya sabes como son—Había dicho este al llegar, lucia distinto a como se le había visto últimamente, estaba decidido—¿Te parece si caminamos un poco?—Dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo a Sarah y esta lo tomaba.

— ¿De que querías hablarme?—Dijo Sarah cuando se acercaban a la orilla del lago.

—Son hermosas ¿verdad? —Dijo Sirius repentinamente confundiendo a Sarah, quien dudó un momento. —Las estrellas. Ya nunca les veo, si no es para algún deber de astrología o adivinación.—Continuo Sirius sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Sarah.

Sirius, que había estado observando el oscuro firmamento, se volvió hacia Sarah que aun lo contemplaba. Se acerco a ella lentamente, ella, que noto su movimiento, se volvió hacia él. Era el momento, aquella podría ser su única oportunidad; pero ¿se atrevería? La contemplo por unos instantes desde su altura; era realmente bella, su rostro perfectamente cuidado, sus rasgos finos casi orientales, su piel tan blanca que parecía nunca haber contemplado al sol, sus ojos grises enmarcados por aquel cabello negro, perfecta, su delgadez, la fineza de sus manos, su semblante amable y en aquel momento algo confundido. Instintivamente la tomo por la barbilla y se inclino sobre ella, acerco su rostro al suyo, ella cerró los ojos; su respiración se entrecortaba y su pulso se incrementaba, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Sarah y también su respiración. Sus rostros estaban ya el uno frente al otro, separados por escasos centímetros y finalmente sus labios se alcanzaron...

Para Sirius aquello era completamente distinto a las muchas otras ocasiones, estaba nervioso, y Sarah no le devolvía el beso ¿aquello significaba que los estaba rechazando o que estaba completamente paralizada por el hecho de que la hubiera tenido la osadía de hacerlo o simplemente no sabia como corresponderle? Esto ultimo le pareció a Sirius lo mas probable ya que era bien sabido que ella nunca había salido con nadie del colegio y tampoco había permitido que nadie la besara.

Sirius no se detuvo, pensaba que si ella lo hubiera rechazado a esas alturas ya lo hubiera detenido, sino que le rodeo la cintura y la acerco mas hacia sí, ella por su parte continuaba con los ojos cerrados y casi inconscientemente coloco su mano en el rostro de Sirius y finalmente le correspondió. Sirius se sintió extrañamente aliviado al sentir la delicadeza con que Sarah había colocado su mano en su rostro, estaba realmente aliviado y se alegro de haber seguido la sugerencia de aquellas. Después de unos instantes al fin se separaron, Sirius seguía abrazándola y ella apoyo delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Sarah¿irías al baile conmigo?—Pregunto Sirius adivinando la respuesta y después de unos segundos Sarah respondió:

—¿Acaso alguien podría rechazar una invitación tuya?

—No, la verdad es que soy irresistible—Había respondido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y un brillo en sus ojos— Será mejor que entremos a cenar, por que me muero de hambre.

Ella asintió débilmente, tomo su brazo y caminaron hacia la escalinata del colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde aquella noche, demasiado en opinión de Remus. Sirius había tomado algo mas de confianza al tratar a Sarah, ella en cambio, se había tornado mas reservada... No había forma de que aquello terminara bien, simplemente no podía ser, durante siete años vivieron como iguales... pero no lo eran, Remus lo sabia; había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el ambiente en el que Sarah vivía, era tan distinto al de Sirius. Probablemente a Sarah no le importara, pero sabia que a Sirius podría incomodarle un poco la posición social de ella y más aun conocer su verdadero linaje, era algo que ella ocultaba muy bien.

Tal vez debió haber hecho algo para evitarlo, en lugar de presionar a Sirius para hacerlo... tal vez debió detenerlo cuando aquellas hicieron su propuesta o advertirle a Sarah sobre las intenciones de su amigo... Tal vez aun pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Pasa algo Remus?—Le inquirió Sarah con su extraña amabilidad, amabilidad de la que solo él había sido testigo, pues la conocía mejor que los otros. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que vayas a ser la pareja de Sirius. Tú lo conoces, sabes como es él; yo no creo que sea buena idea.—Sarah lo miro sorprendida por unos instantes y se devolvió al libro que había estado leyendo. Remus se quedo en silencio y solo la observo por unos momentos mas antes de continuar su lectura.

—Tal vez tengas razón... —Remus levantó la vista al tiempo que Sarah cerraba el libro y lo hacia aun lado— Es solo que... no pude evitarlo, tu sabes lo que siento Rem. Esperé tres años por esto, y finalmente se ha presentado la ocasión ¿qué se suponía que hiciera¿Fingir indignación y retirarle la palabra?

—No, pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que esto no va a funcionar. ¿Qué haré si terminan odiándose?

—Eso no sucedera, ni siquiera habra tiempo para que terminemos odiandonos… tan pronto como termine aquí iniciare en Geo… y no es algo que sea negociable— agregó rapidamente al observar la mirada de Remus

—No es justo... —Pronuncio aquel con la vista baja. No quería perder a su amiga, la apreciaba demasiado. Ella negó con la cabeza, su mirada era muy triste. Se sentía tan impotente, no había nada que él pudiera hacer o decir para cambiar las cosas.

—No se supone que lo sea¿Crees que debería decirles la verdad?

—Lo dices como si les estuvieras estado mintiendo

—Las verdades a medias son mentiras completas, Rem. — Objetó ella algo mas animada.— Mira eso, parece que nuestra estrella no puede dejar de ser el centro de atención ni un momento.

Remus volvió su vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda, lo que vio lo dejó un poco sorprendido, por alguna razon; Se trataba de Sirius, que galanteaba con algunas alumnas de quinto curso. Remus suspiro al notar que su amigo era incapaz de ser serio con alguna persona, por otro lado, se alegraba de aquella escena pues había reanimado a Sarah.

—De verdad Sarah, no entiendo que es lo que ves en él...

—Es divertido, hasta antes de conocerle no recuerdo haber tenido razones para sonreír con sinceridad.

—¿Encuentras divertido el que intente conquistar a cuanta mujer se le atraviese?

—No es para tanto... mmm... Tienes razón. Es increíble que sea incapaz de mantener una relación sana con alguien... Ya ves lo que pasó con Monique.

—Hay que agradecer que ella sea como es... aunque es extraño que se parezcan tanto, sobretodo cuando provienen de lados distintos del mundo: ella de Francia y tú de... seando ir a conocer aquel país

—¿Qué sucede? Estaban hablando de mí¿verdad?— Sirius finalmente había dejado a las alumnas de quinto aunque algunas de Ravenclaw de la mesa contigua lo miraban embelesadas, él solo les dedicó una sonrisa provocando risas emocionadas entre aquellas

—Que discretas... —Dijo Sarah con cierta molestia, mientras aquel tomaba lugar a su lado— Deberías dejar de pervertir a las de cursos inferiores...

—Tal vez quieras que guarde mis energías para ti y la noche del baile— Propuso Sirius seductoramente, mientras acercaba su faz al cuello de Sarah e intentaba acariciar su rostro

—Acércate mas y te atravesaré la garganta con una cuchara

Sirius se alejó extrañado, Remus se sorprendió un poco, Sarah rara vez amenazaba y menos aun les hablaba con el tono que utilizaba para lidiar con Malfoy... y aun considerando lo extraño de su comportamiento, estaba lo extraño de la amenaza... atravesarle la garganta con ¿una cuchara? No dudaban que pudiera hacerlo pero ¿una cuchara?

—Disculpa, es solo que estoy algo tensa por los NEWTs. En cualquier caso, tómalo como una advertencia, en caso de que se te ocurra proponerme algo así de nuevo

—De acuerdo, solo jugaba. No es que realmente creyera que tu...

—Bonjour Sarah, Remus y… Sirius

—Hola Monique—Contestaron los tres al unísono después de un breve e incomodo silencio. Monique Dellepiane era una de las alumnas mas extrañas en Hogwarts, junto a Sarah Rainhart, Lira Aiken y Lilith Heartilly. Tenía un extraño parecido con Sarah, la misma complexión y rasgos muy similares. Monique fue transferida de Beuxbatons al comenzar el quinto curso.

—Así que... iras con este Don Juan al baile ¿eh, Sarah?—Dijo fríamente al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Remus, frente a Sirius

—Si... pero empiezo a dudar acerca de la sensatez de mi decisión

—Cualquiera en tu lugar temería por la terrible venganza de Rachel, pero creo que tu no tendrás problemas para manejarla¿verdad?—Dijo mientras tomaba los apuntes de astrología de Sarah

—¿Cómo es que ella puede copiar tus apuntes pero yo no?

—Sucede que no estoy copiando sus apuntes... además ¿por qué sigues llevando astrología? No es necesaria para la carrera de Auror

—No, no lo es. Pero me entretiene, además...

—Parece que ya estamos todos—Dijo alegremente James Potter, un joven de rebelde cabello negro y ojos avellanados; que iba acompañado de Lily y Peter.—Así que podemos comenzar la sesión... aunque francamente no veo para que, conocemos la materia a fondo...

—Querrás decir que la mayoría de los presentes conocen la materia a fondo—Corrigió amablemente Remus—Pero ni Peter ni yo poseemos Sobresaliente en la materia

—¿Podemos empezar?—Rogó Peter

La sala común esta vacía y solo se observaban la sombra de tres jóvenes; dos de ellos observando el fuego y el otro liberando y atrapando ágilmente una diminuta snitch. Sirius decidió sentarse después de un momento y mantuvo su vista fija en el fuego, Remus por su parte arrebató de las manos la snitch a James; Peter se había ido a dormir temprano, estaba muy cansado después de su sesión de estudio.

—¿Crees que deba... ?—Comenzó a preguntar Sirius después de un instante a Remus

—No—Respondió Remus con cierta dureza en su voz

—¿No que?

—Solo no

—Bien. ¿En cualquier caso por que esta tan molesta conmigo?

—¿Quién esta molesta?—Inquirió James tratando de recuperar su Snitch

—Sarah, ahora hazte a un lado—Dijo Remus luchando por deshacerse de James, y entregándole finalmente la Snitch—Solo deja de jugar con ella o la decomisare ¿sabes? Soy prefecto

—Si, lo que sea.

— ¿No adivinas su razón? Se siente usada, es todo.—Dijo Remus duramente

—¿Usada?

—Sí. Un día le muestras interés y al siguiente te ve coqueteando con alumnas menores ¿Cómo crees que se sienta? Como un juego. Es como si no te importara...

—Eso no es verdad. Es precisamente por que me importa que actúo de esta forma— Dijo Sirius completamente convencido de su palabra, pero titubeando al ver la mirada severa de Remus y la dudosa de James—Si bueno... me refiero a que me interesa tanto que temo hacerlo mal y perder su amistad.

—Yo creo que ya has hecho bastante: Monique, Andrews, Samantha... —Diciendo con cierto recelo el último nombre James observó fijamente a Sirius, que simplemente suspiro.

—¿Aun estas molesto?—James no dijo nada pero redirigió su mirada en dirección al Bosque Prohibido— De verdad lamento lo que hice con ella.

Sirius había salido un par de ocasiones con Samantha Rexford, mientras esta _aun era novia_ de James. Lo que provoco que le retirara la palabra cerca de dos meses después de enterarse de boca del propio Sirius de lo que había pasado... claro que eso le había dado oportunidad de acercarse a Lily; pero su amistad se había visto amenazada seriamente, tanto así que nadie pudo resolver como era que se habían reconciliado.

—Bueno ya no importa—Dijo James sonriendo abiertamente— Gracias a eso, ahora Lily sale conmigo.

—Aunque eso no justifica la amenaza... —Dijo Remus pensativamente

—¿Amenaza?—Preguntó James con una gran curiosidad

—Si me dijo que si me acercaba mas me atravesaría la garganta con...

—¿Con?

—... una cuchara

— ¿Con una cuchara¿Bromeas, cierto¿Cómo rayos puedes atravesarle a alguien la garganta con una cuchara?

—Prefiero no arriesgarme

—¿Lo amenazaste?—Pregunto Lira con ojos sorprendidos—Tu sabias en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando aceptaste ir con él

—Lo sé, es solo que me molesta su actitud. Siempre ha sido tan libertino... No sé en que estaba pensando, no debí dejar que me tomara distraída.

—¿Deseas retractarte?

—...Si y no... después de todo no me conoce… no sabe quien soy, ni por que estoy aquí...

Monique había salido de la casa de Ravenclaw con dirección al vestíbulo, donde Sirius la esperaba pues deseaba hablar con ella... ¿Hablar con ella?... No sabia exactamente por que querría hablar con ella, después de todo habían terminado en buenos términos; pero debía ser sincera, le molestaba que hubiese invitado a Sarah, habría aceptado a cualquier otra pero no a ella.

—¿Que es lo que deseas Sirius?

—Monique, yo...— Suspiró y dijo con una voz apenas audible— Creo que seria mejor que te retirara la palabra...

—¿Qué?

—Te he hecho mucho daño, y por lo que esta pasando creo que es lo mejor para todos

—¿Para todos?¿Quiénes son todos?

—Tienes razón, esta mal planteado... Lo mejor para nosotros. Ya no quiero lastimarte... Tal vez habría sido mejor que nunca me hubiera cruzado en tu camino...

—No entiendo, francamente no lo entiendo... ¿Quieres explicarme que demonios esta pasando? Por que desde donde yo lo veo no esta pasando nada...

—Exactamente, no esta pasando nada

—¿Qué se supone que deba pasar?

—No lo se... Además, no necesitas entender nada. A veces las personas hacen cosas que los demás no entienden, ni entenderán...

—Tienes razón. Las personas nunca podrán comprenderse del todo. Los humanos _son_ seres así de tristes.

—¿Son¿No crees que deberías decir "somos"?

—No. Yo no puedo incluirme— Al decir esto Monique se retiro... había dicho demasiado.

—¿A que...—Sirius no intento detenerla, solo la observo alejarse mientras trataba de explicarse el significado de aquello— …te refrieres?

—¡¡¡¡¡¡NIQUE!!!!!!

Aquel grito resonó a lo largo de todo el pasillo, se trataba de Sarah que se encontraba al inicio del pasillo, en tanto Monique se encontraba al final de este. Estaba muy sorprendida, claro que no era la única, todos en el pasillo habían abandonado sus respectivas conversaciones para observar quien la buscaba con tan obvia desesperación; aquella no tardo en llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados, Rainhart.— Dijo alegremente mientras jalaba una de las mejillas de Sarah

—Lo siento, Nique. Me entretuve un poco con Lira...—Alcanzo a decir antes de recuperar algo de aire—… ¿Te parece si vamos a la biblioteca?

—Si claro.

Se dirigieron entonces a la biblioteca hablando animadamente. Al llegar ahí Monique se llevo una muy desagradable sorpresa, Sirius Black estaba allí y no solo eso sino que se acercaba a ellas. Rápidamente inició una conversación con Sarah, antes de que Monique pudiera terminar de registrarse ellos dos se encontraban ya sentados. Monique pensó que podría manejar la situación, después de todo ella estaba "preparada" para superar esa clase de circunstancias... pero la realidad era otra, los celos la consumían y no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría soportar el verlos ahí... mejor irse antes de que terminara insultando y maldiciendo a todo lo que se atravesara...

—Sarah acabo de recordar que debo irme—Pronuncio con una voz que _pretendía_ ser calmada... Claro que las cosas nunca suceden como son planeadas; Su voz temblaba y mostraba un gran enojo, y todos los que se encontraban cerca observaron sorprendidos la escena. Nunca nadie había visto a Monique Dellepiane tan alterada.

—Esta bien... —A penas alcanzó a pronunciar Sarah antes de que aquella abandonara el lugar de forma poco elegante. —¿Qué es lo que sucede Monique?

Remus que recién llegaba a la biblioteca alcanzo a ver la escena; sabia lo que sucedía, Monique había aceptado ir con el por que ya se había resignado a la "perdida" de Sirius; le dolía mucho esa situación, después de todo eran amigos...

—¿Nique¿Estas bien?

—Remus, si no quieres salir ofendido...—Comenzó a decir Monique aun bastante alterada— ¡¡Aléjate de mi!!

Monique corrió en dirección a los terrenos del colegio y Remus salió tras ella.


End file.
